


Rock-A-Bye Baby

by len1985



Category: Holby City
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-14 19:21:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9199154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/len1985/pseuds/len1985
Summary: Set after I do, I do, I do.... Title based on the nursery rhyme.





	1. In the Treetop

Elinor had been a colicky baby. Serena had paced the house for countless hours trying to soothe her distress, Ellie cradled in to her as she bounced and swayed and cuddled her. Her cries filled the space and if Serena closed her eyes just now, she could still hear them. "Hush, my sweetheart. Mummy's here and everything is alright." Serena opened her eyes and knew that nothing would ever be alright again. Just as she had no miracle cure for a baby's colic, there was no way back from this.

Her first word had of course been "dada". Serena could convince herself that, just as everyone said it was just easier to say than "mama", but in her exhausted state it had been taken as a personal slight. A confirmation that even her baby daughter knew that she was a failure. That she wasn't there enough, as she tried desperately to juggle motherhood with becoming an excellent surgeon. What she wouldn't give for her daughter to say anything at all now. Even a single word. Even if it was just to call out for her father.

Her first tooth had taken an interminable time to come through. Ellie dribbled and chewed on anything she could get her tiny fist around. Sometimes she settled for the fist itself. Her rosy red cheeks were hot to the touch and her throat raw from the screaming. Her gum was white with the little sod just sitting there, jeering and taunting as it refused to split the flesh and make an appearance. Serena had offered up every bargain she could think of to make the blighter just cut already. Of course now the ultimate bargain was the only one she could offer: let me take her place.

Serena had almost missed her first steps. Ellie had been cruising along the edge of their sofa, clinging to the cushions to pull herself to the other side. Serena was busy with the washing and was only half paying attention. Suddenly Ellie had decided their was something more interesting on the coffee table, Serena couldn't remember now what it was. But the coffee table was just out of reach, even if Ellie clung to the sofa with barely the tips of her fingers, she still couldn't bridge the gap. So in a moment of young, foolhardy bravery Ellie had let go completely to make the three or so short steps across. Serena hadn't known what to do. Do I go to her and help? Do I shout with excitement as I want to at what is possibly about to happen? No that might startle her and she'll lose her nerve. And quite probably her balance. So the cry out stayed trapped in Serena's throat. Ellie wobbled back and forth, working out where her centre of gravity was and Serena tried not to do the whole overprotective nonsense and grab hold of her. And then her tiny, beautiful foot had moved. Serena held her breath. Come on, Ellie. You've got this. She wanted to cheer her on but she was still too worked up to breathe. With her little hands out towards whatever it was she was distracted by, Ellie made it to the table as Serena looked on with tears in her eyes. This was her baby's first foray into independence and what a privilege it was to witness. She lifted Ellie high into the air whispering "well done my beautiful girl" as she wondered at where her next steps might take her. If Serena had known where indeed she would end up, she would not have been so eager to watch her step away from the safety of relying on others. Her gorgeous daughter who would never walk again.

Elinor's first day of school was full of tears. Serena's, not Ellie's. No, her brave, independent little lady wasn't afraid for a second, as she let go of the hand that was clutching on to hers. A small glance back and she was gone. Serena had done what she swore she'd never do, what her mother had always done to Serena and bought Elinor a uniform that she would "grow into." It was miles too big and the poor girl was swamped by it. Now the only things swamping her were tubes and machines, the bandage on her head where all her beautiful hair should be and a hospital gown that was a stark reminder of how small she had looked that first day of primary school. Every parent knows that this is the time when you lose a part of your child. They make friends, they drift away, their world is not Mummy and Daddy anyone, but a vast collection of so many others who will now shape who they become. Who would Ellie have become? Now they'd never know. She wanted to be a journalist now and her writing was exceptional, Serena had seen the days when she'd wanted to be many things – a princess, an explorer, a dancer...

Her first kiss and her first boyfriend had been a tricky time, Ellie had not been an easy teenager. She had gone as far as throwing some mad party at the house and we all know how that ended up... Her pushing of the boundaries far beyond their limits meant Serena had spent many a sleepless night wondering where she was, who she was with and why she had not come home. She had a rebellious streak a mile wide and she had clashed with Serena over practically everything. What Serena wouldn't give to even have another argument with her. She didn't know if her own daughter had ever fallen in love, did she have a boyfriend now? Her heart broke with the knowledge that Ellie would never marry, never give Serena the grandkids she could have cherished into old age.

Her first car had left Serena's heart in her mouth on many occasion. She tried to teach her how devastating the effects of car accidents could be, she had seen them often enough. Ellie always insisted on driving far too fast but at least she had the good sense to wear her seatbelt. Which is why Serena found it so disturbing that she had forgotten to wear it today, had been fumbling with it instead of watching the road because she had already put the car in motion when she remembered to fasten it. She had driven straight for Serena and only for Jason... Maybe it would have been better that way, Serena could trade places with both of them. Jason had pulled through remarkably it would seem, he had been her concern. Not Ellie. Ellie had seemed unharmed. How could she have missed this? The guilt consumed her. Apart from a hasty attempt at reconciling, her most recent conversation with Elinor had been a fight. And then she'd left her to go sit with Jason. She had left her.

Serena had been there for Elinor's first breath in this world and by rights she should have been long gone before she took her last. Fate had ensured that she was not there, but not in the way she had meant and far too soon. Elinor should have be afforded a long and happy life, perhaps just slipping away in her sleep as a old woman, life lived to the full. She wasn't there for Ellie's last breath. Now a machine was breathing for her.

The thing that hurt so much was that Serena didn't really know Ellie anymore. She couldn't even tell Bernie if her own daughter had wanted to be an organ donor. She didn't know if she was seeing anyone special, she wasn't sure if there was anyone besides Edward that she needed to tell. She didn't know which one was the lie in their stupid game in the locker room. How could she know so little about her only child? They hadn't been given enough time but Serena should have tried harder.

A nurse came in to give Serena back Ellie's bag then, sympathy oozing from her pores. Serena wanted to scream, to throw things, to cry until she couldn't breathe but none of that would be any use. None of it would rewind time or make Elinor wake up perfectly healthy again.

Absentmindedly she rummaged through the bag for clues to who her daughter was. There was her article on the NHS that had sparked this whole mess. Serena had pushed too hard, she shouldn't have chased Ellie and distracted her. It was a very good article, the parts she could make out through unshed tears were very well written. Elinor would have been a fine journalist, making her proud. Had Ellie known how proud Serena already was?

There was her purse which contained a photo of Ellie and some boy. Who was he? Serena caressed the imagine of her daughter. So fearless, so full of life, so precious. Serena should have taken better care of the most important thing in her world. Now it was too late. Nothing much else of interest in her purse. Condoms suggested some sort of boyfriend maybe, how would she find out? He'd want to know, this boy in the photo who was looking at Ellie like that. Perhaps Edward or Liberty would know... This made Serena angry, this was something a mother should know! Why hadn't she been paying attention?

There was a notebook and pens for scribbling ideas for her uni project. Her writing was so elegant, all looped and neat. Serena traced some of the words wishing she could have had the chance to have her back home, as she suggested to Jason just minutes ago. Ellie's room was mostly as she'd left it, Serena could picture having her home again. She was never coming home now, never going anywhere.

Serena's cry echoed in the empty room as she clung to her daughter's belongings. She shook with an unspeakable pain that no parent should ever know. "Please God, take me instead!" Serena would give anything to switch places, knowing that Ellie could go on to live her life. Do all the things she was meant to do instead of wasting away in a hospital bed. Serena had done so much with her life already, she would willingly sacrifice it for Ellie's.

Bernie had stood outside watching, trying to keep an eye on Serena but not crowd her. As she saw the brunette breakdown she did the only thing she could, the only thing her heart told her to do. She went to her. Holding her as she cried for the loss of her child. Bernie struggled not to cry right along with her. "It's ok. I'm here. It's ok Serena."

"NO! It's not ok. It will never be ok again. Never." Serena snapped then as she started launching Ellie's things around the room and screaming. Bernie let her, how could there be any right or wrong way to express this aching? A heart destroyed by the ultimate loss of out living your own child. Serena turned Ellie's bag upside down and shook the rest of the contents onto the floor. "This is all I have to remember my own daughter by. A useless pile of non descript rubbish that could be anyone's. Where is my Ellie in all this? I didn't even know my daughter and now I never will!"

Something caught both their eyes as it dropped to the floor. "No. It can't be..." It was. Serena lifted it, turning it over and over in her hands, shock coursing through her. She looked to Bernie who seemed just as stunned.

Oh God. Serena thought. What else do I not know?


	2. When the Wind Blows

The two women stood motionless, just staring at the item in Serena's hand. This was not happening. Any minute now Serena would wake up and have the chance to redo today and not end up here. All of the events that had led here would be nothing but an awful dream, tugging her from fitful sleep but ultimately escapable. If only it were that simple. And now this. How could she not have known? Elinor's behaviour this morning was textbook: she had been hyper alert, talking almost too quickly to keep up with her own thoughts, sweating lightly, eyes wide. It wasn't coffee that had allowed her to pull an all-nighter to produce the article. It was this. Serena glanced down at the small plastic pouch filled with some unknown white powder. What was this stuff? Most likely cocaine. Ellie was taking drugs again. Since when? Why? Serena felt the room spin and everything seemed quieter, further away as she collapsed back on to her chair, sure that her legs would no longer hold her up.

"Oh my darling girl. How could you be so stupid?" Serena was devastated and enraged at the actions of her daughter. How could she have done something so foolish? "Why, Ellie?" Serena knew there'd never be an answer now. What had driven her back to this? Had something happened to force her to turn to this? Perhaps the debt or trouble she had mentioned in their 2 truths 1 lie game were true after all. Was she using this to run from something? Or maybe she'd fallen in with a bad crowd at uni and started using. Oh my God, was her sweet, lovely girl some drug addict, some junkie? Serena shook her head as tears streamed down her cheeks. How could she not have noticed this? If Ellie had been in trouble why wouldn't she come to her, instead of using this substance to bury her head in the sand?

Bernie stood watching Serena try to process this newest shock in the whirlwind that had been today. There would have been no way to see this coming but that was no consolation. Ellie had hidden it well, she'd give her that, no one suspected a thing. "Serena, there was no way you could have known -"

"I should have known! I'm her mother, for God's sake!" Serena snapped at the blonde. Bernie froze in her attempt to reach out to her.

With barely a moment's hesitation, Bernie had pulled her to standing, wrapped Serena up in her arms and was holding her as closely as she could and offering words of comfort. If there was any comfort to be had.

Serena sank to her knees as the weight of everything pushed her down, her heart obliterated by how she had failed her Ellie, how she would never get to make this right. The sounds coming from her were almost inhuman as she cried out in Bernie's arms. Nothing could ease this, no words articulate it, there was absolutely no way back from this. Or forwards. Or any direction in which to go. There was no recovering from this, every single moment of her life from now on would be tainted with the knowledge that it was a moment Ellie would never have. This would never get easier, she would carry it with her for the rest of her days. "You found her on the floor of the bathrooms on AAU?" Serena had calmed down a little and she hated to think of Ellie lying there on her own, how long had it been until Bernie had found her?

"Well, no. Dr Burrows found her and called for help." Bernie clarified.

"Jasmine?" Serena would have to thank her. They may have been too late but at least someone had been there with Ellie before Bernie arrived. "Is she still here?"

"Yes, she should be. Her shift doesn't finish for a few hours. Why?" Bernie forehead creased in confusion.

"Could you ask her to come see me? I want to speak to her, thank her for her quick thinking." Serena smiled weakly.

"Ok. I'll be right back." Bernie replied.

Serena sat back beside Ellie, holding her hand. She wondered when Edward would be able to get here and hoped but doubted that Liberty wouldn't be with him. Then she was cross with herself for being so unkind. The young woman was clearly very fond of Ellie and tried to look out for her. It was good of her to and she'd arguably been more of a mother lately than Serena. Tears fell again as she thought of how she'd let her daughter down. She wondered if they'd suspected at all about the drugs. But how could she tell them? This was all difficult enough but she couldn't keep it a secret. Her body shook with sobs again as she had no idea what to do about any of it. "Oh Ellie, why would you do this? And to drive as well. You could have hurt so many people and now look at you." Serena stood slightly to stroke her daughter's forehead and kiss it gently. Her tears soaked the girl's skin as she leaned over her and kept caressing her forehead. "What will I do without you?"

Bernie came in then. She had left Jasmine outside to make sure Serena was ready for her. "Serena?" She hazards, as she sees her standing over Ellie obviously crying.

"Oh Bernie. What am I going to do?" Serena was totally gutted, agony took root deep inside her heart and she knew it would never lift. She cries against Bernie's shoulder as she clings to the dark blue scrubs.

Bernie strokes her hair and holds her as closely as she can. "I know that there is nothing I can say or do to make this right for you, my love but whatever needs to be faced in this, I am here. I will be with you for anything you need from me." Bernie struggled to keep her own emotions in check.

"No, Bernie. You didn't sign up for this." Serena pushes away from her.

"What does that mean?" Bernie looks panicked.

"I can't ask this of you. It's too much. We've only been together for a matter of weeks." Serena tried to wriggle out of Bernie's grasp but she was too strong.

"You didn't ask for any of this but I'm offering to be here for you. I know we're not together long but that doesn't mean anything. We've been best friends for months. I want to be here for you." Bernie didn't want Serena to think that she would desert her now, she loved her.

Serena was hell bent on pushing her away though. "This is more than I could expect of anyone, Bernie. I need space to let everyone know what's going on. I'll need to be with Jason when he comes home. To sit with Ellie until she makes progress or we have to...to..." Serena couldn't say that she knew that eventually someone would want to discuss turning the life support off if Ellie didn't improve. "I just need to do this myself. I owe it to Elinor to focus on her now."

"What are you saying?" Bernie was floundering from everything that had happened. And now this.

Serena meets her eyes straight on and wills her look to say what she can't.

"I see..." Bernie can barely get the two words out, feeling breathless and lightheaded. "Are you sure you'll..." Bernie was going to say "be ok" but that was ridiculous. "I don't want you to have to go through this alone."

"It's not your daughter lying there. I am alone. Besides, Edward will be here soon." Serena knew that would hit a nerve, as she saw the blonde flinch.

"Of course. I'll let Dr Burrows in now." Bernie was completely deflated as she walked away from the woman she loved at the most difficult time in her life. She didn't want to leave her. Maybe this was just grief talking and Serena just needed time. "I'll always be here if you need me." She fixed Serena with a look to convey all the love she felt, how she would do anything for this woman. And with a heavy heart and feet like lead, she left.

"Ms Campbell?" Jasmine was incredibly pale and wasn't entirely convinced that she wasn't about to throw up. Seeing Elinor lying in the bed behind her formidable mother didn't help. "Ms Wolfe said you wanted to see me." She tried to keep the shaking from her voice, hoping her nerves wouldn't betray her.

"Yes Dr Burrows. I wanted to thank you." Serena couldn't quite smile at that.

"Thank me?!" Jasmine couldn't mask her incredulity.

"Ms Wolfe says that you were the one who found Elinor. Called for help." Serena explained.

"Well, I..." Jasmine was consumed with guilt. This woman thought that she had aided her daughter in some way, when arguably she had missed the brain haemorrhage because she hadn't checked her over properly in the first place. Elinor had fobbed her off, insisted she was fine... She had known something wasn't right later on but she'd left it too long. And what would Ms Campbell do if she found out about the drugs and that Jasmine had known?

"Who did her initial obs, do you know? Serena wanted to be certain nothing was overlooked.

Uh oh. Here we go. "I did." Jasmine knew she was going to be sick now.

"Really? And how was everything, no sign of this I presume." Serena pressed.

"She said she was fine, didn't want me fussing over her." Jasmine started.

"But you checked everything anyway surely? She'd just been in a car accident. Did she complain of a headache? Were her pupils equal, reactive?" Serena felt something rising up but wasn't sure what exactly.

"She wouldn't let me check. She said she didn't think she'd hit her head. Said she was more worried about Jason and the police." Jasmine was trembling now.

"You mean to tell me you took her word for it?!" Serena knew now that it was rage. "What kind of doctor are you? How many wards have you been thrown off now? Two? Three? She is my daughter and you didn't do her obs properly?!" Serena was screaming at her now.

"I'm sorry. I knew something was wrong later on when she got confused with her words but she said she was ok. I asked Dr Digby to take a look but that's when I found her in the bathroom." Jasmine was terrified.

"Do you know what you've done? You put her here! She's like this because of you!" Serena was livid.

"I feel awful, I'm so sorry. She didn't want to get into any trouble with the police so she insisted that she was fine. I tried to get her to tell me the truth, told her that it was all confidential but she clammed up." Jasmine was babbling out her explanation before she realised what she'd said.

"Why would she get into trouble? It was an accident, right? She was tired, we'd argued and she wasn't paying attention when the car got out of control." Serena knew it was a lie but she had a feeling that Jasmine did too.

"No reason." Jasmine wouldn't look her in the eye.

"You're lying." Serena bit out. "Come on. Spit it out." Serena snarled.

"Drugs. I asked her if she was taking any recreational drugs. She said no." Jasmine edged backwards to the door.

"You didn't believe her?" Serena challenged.

"I knew she was lying." Jasmine quickly backtracked. "I could just sense that she might be hiding something.

"How very perceptive of you, Dr Burrows." Serena's voice dripped with bitter sarcasm. "Please tell me you weren't aware that MY DAUGHTER was on drugs and you said NOTHING!" Serena yelled as loudly as she could manage past the lump in her throat.

"She was a patient, I couldn't have told you even if I wanted to." Wrong move, Jasmine.

"She wasn't your patient before today, was she?" Serena finally caught on. "If you knew she was lying, she must have already confided in you and you didn't tell me."

"I -" Jasmine couldn't argue with that.

"GET OUT! You stupid little bitch." Serena had to will herself not to fly at the girl and tear her limb from limb.

"Please, Ms Campbell." Jasmine tried one last time.

"I said, GET OUT!" Serena fists clenched and her nostrils flared as she fought to control her rage.

Jasmine ran from the room in tears, passing Bernie as she dragged herself back to AAU.

"What on Earth?" Bernie couldn't imagine what had the girl in such a state. What could Serena possibly have said to her?


	3. The Cradle Will Rock

"Serena, what's wrong? Has something happened?" Bernie was a little breathless from sprinting back to Ellie's room after seeing Jasmine.

"Did you know too?" Serena rounds on her furious.

"Know what?" Bernie hadn't a clue what they were talking about.

"About the drugs? Jasmine's known for God knows how long and said nothing." Serena fumed.

"She what?" Bernie was sure she must have heard wrongly.

"Yes and she didn't even do Elinor's obs, so this could have all been prevented." Serena breaks down into violent sobs.

"I'll kill her." Bernie was infuriated, she wanted to throttle the little upstart. No wonder none of the other wards wanted her. She made to leave, find the girl and give her a piece of her mind.

"Bernie, don't!" Serena moves towards her, keen to stop her. "That won't change anything. Please." Serena takes hold of Bernie's arm to spin her back round. "Hold me."

Bernie responded instantly, pulling Serena in for a hug. She'd never let her go again if she thought it might help. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have lost my temper. But how could she be so bloody stupid?" Bernie shook her head at Jasmine's monumental lack of professional judgement. Unthinkingly she kisses Serena's hair and forehand to soothe her. She sucks in a sharp breath as she realises what she's doing. "Sorry, I wasn't thinking. You asked for space. I'll go." She lets her grip of the brunette loosen and starts to back away.

"Don't go." Serena reaches out to her, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Bernie freezes, unsure what the right answer is. She didn't want to leave her, but she wanted to respect her wishes. Only now she seemed to be changing her mind. Bernie was torn into innumerable pieces trying to decide what to do. "Serena, I don't know what to do here. You want me to give you space but you want me to stay, hold you. Help me out here."

"What I said before...I didn't mean it. I'm not sure what to do or think. I just figured it was unfair for you to be tied to me now just because of what's happened." Serena edged closer.

"Serena, I'm here for you. It's not out of pity or some sense of duty, I love you." Bernie spoke without thinking.

Serena's gaze snapped up to the blonde at the words. "You do?"

"Yes." Bernie had never been more sure of anything in her life.

Serena sank into her arms and cried against her chest. "I love you. Bernie, I really do. Thank you for being here."

"Where else would I be?" Bernie lifted the brunette's chin to offer a small smile. "Listen, you need to get some rest. Have you eaten?"

Serena shook her head. "I can't leave her."

"I can watch her for a few hours, you need to conserve your strength, my love." Bernie brushed her fingertips against Serena's cheek.

"I'm not going anywhere." Serena wasn't for changing her mind. "You're welcome to stay with me, but I'm staying here." She sat beside Ellie again, clasping her hand in Serena's own.

"I have an idea. I'll be back in a little while, you can get me on my mobile if you need me, ok?" Bernie kissed the top of Serena's head and went to gather what she needed.

Once Bernie was gone, Serena noticed what a mess she'd made of the room. Slowly she stooped to pick up Elinor's things and put them all neatly back where she'd found them. She hesitated on the photo of Ellie and her possible boyfriend. She'd have to ask Edward if he knew the boy once he got here. Maybe Bernie would know some other way of finding him in the meantime. He deserved to be told. There was no date or note on the back, no clues to his identity. Serena's stomach flip-flopped at the thought of her daughter being in a relationship that she knew nothing about. How had they drifted this far apart?

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Bernie coming back. Dragging an air mattress... "Bernie, what in the world are you doing?"

"I remembered I had this at home and I figured you could get some rest but still stay here. I have sheets and pillows and everything you need. It was this or the on call room, but it's at the other side of the ward. It's actually quite comfortable considering. I brought you some clean scrubs that you can use as sort of makeshift pyjamas, if you want to change." Bernie smiled shyly and hoped she'd done the right thing.

Serena flew at the blonde, wrapping her arms around her neck. "Thank you for all this. You are incredible." Serena kissed her cheek.

"I also brought some sandwiches, bottled water and two flasks of camomile tea." Bernie opened the small holdall and started unpacking everything. "If you think you'll need anything else, I can get it for you." She started to get the bed ready so that Serena could get some sleep. "Why don't you go and change into the scrubs if you want and I'll sort all of this out."

Serena did just that and when she was changed she came back to find the bed ready for her.

Bernie patted the mattress "Come on you. You need to rest. I'll watch Ellie for a while."

It had been quite some time since Serena had slept this close to the floor, but once she managed to get there it was surprisingly comfy, just as Bernie had said. She turned on to her side so that she could still see Elinor and made space for Bernie to lie beside her.

The blonde put her arm around Serena so that she could rest her head on Bernie's shoulder and gently rubbed her hair to calm her. She quickly realised that Serena was fast asleep and lay quietly watching her. She made a mental note to check with Serena if it might be worthwhile testing the drugs they'd found. If it was cocaine, it could have contributed to the haemorrhage and if they got lucky, once the drug left Ellie's system she might improve. It was a long shot but it was something. They could draw some bloods from Ellie to check as well. Bernie glanced up to the young girl in the hospital bed. It just wasn't right how things had ended up, Bernie had never met anyone better, more caring than Serena and this was a tragically unfair turn of events. She didn't want this suffering for the woman she loved and her daughter. She'd give anything she could to take this all away.

After a few hours of slumber, Serena started to stir against Bernie's shoulder. For a few blissful moments she forgot where she was and why, but then the memory pierced her heart. The sobs wracked her whole body as her tears soaked Bernie's scrubs. "I'm here." Was all Bernie could say to try to comfort her. "No change on Ellie. I know that means she's no better but it also means she's no worse." Bernie filled Serena in on her thoughts about the cocaine and Serena agreed to all the tests, she'd try anything she could if it might make a difference.

Bernie stood to fetch the food and tea from the staff room and brought them in, encouraging Serena to try eating something as they sat back by Ellie's bedside.

"What's that?" Bernie pointed to the photo, speaking through a mouthful of sandwich. Constitution of an ox, that one.

"I found it in Ellie's purse, along with some condoms." Serena flushed, passing the photo to Bernie as she picked at her sandwich. She wasn't sure she'd have much of an appetite until Ellie woke up. If she did. "I think he might be her boyfriend." Serena was ashamed to admit that the photo was as much as she knew about the boy. "How could I not know?" Serena started to cry again.

"She was obviously hiding a lot of things. From everyone. It's not your fault. If she was keeping it a secret, how could you possibly know?" Bernie tried her best to console her. If Ellie had chosen to conceal all this from Serena, it was unlikely that she'd told anyone else either. "Does she have a phone?" Bernie had a thought.

Serena reached into her daughter's bag and handed the phone to Bernie. "I tried that. It's passcode protected. More than three wrong attempts will lock it. I want to find him, let him know what's happened."

"Do Edward and Liberty know about him?" Bernie doubted it, but she hoped they wouldn't keep it from Serena if they did.

"I'm not sure. I can ask them when they get here. I would think not, they would tell me something as important as this. Edward is a lot of things, but he cares about Ellie. Liberty is little more than a foetus with a credit card, but she too seems to have Ellie's best interests at heart." Serena hoped she was right about that.

"What about an email account or Facebook? Maybe she has him on there as her boyfriend or at least if they're friends, you could find out his name, contact him." Bernie suggested.

"I think she does have Facebook and she definitely has an email address, but I'd need her passwords to access any of that." Serena huffed out a sigh, they were out of options.

A light bulb flashed in Bernie's brain. "Serena, who do we know that could totally hack into all of this?" She offered her a knowing head tilt.

"Jason." They said in unison.


End file.
